


A Night of Innocent Fun

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Ben has a cameo, Best Friends, F/M, Facials, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Humor, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Just a night of fun. That's all the VKs need once in a while. To feel better.





	A Night of Innocent Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet and full of friendship and fun, you know.

It was expected.

Oh yes. Very expected.

They may be 'good' now, but they were still undoubtedly chaotic. Mischief was bound to follow them even if it was unintentional.

"Pillows?"

"Check."

"Blankets?"

"Check."

"Stolen twenty sets of keys?"

"Che--- Wait, what?!"

A hearty laugh was heard through the room. Three of four of them turned to the brunet of them who was currently clutching a pillow to his chest, chuckling.

"Joking. I'm only joking."

"Knowing you, you probably can steal twenty sets of keys.", Carlos admitted, opening up his bag and pulling out two bags of jumbo marshmallows. "Snacks. I've brought snacks."

"And strawberries?", Mal questioned, hope in her eyes. 

The younger gestures to the cooler by the door. "Yup."

"I love you."

"Ben loves me more.", Carlos teased with a wink. 

"Okay, okay. Down, boy.", Evie prompted, moving her bag to the table, opening it. "Let's change into our PJs and then we can get all the juicy details on that topic."

"You don't want the deets on that, E."

"Yes, we do.", Mal teased, pulling out her pajamas. "I call the bathroom first!"

"No fair! Mal, we both could share the bathroom.", Evie suggested, grabbing a bag.

"Okay, okay." The sorceress turned to Jay and Carlos, both boys eyeing the snacks. "Jay, Carlos, don't you dare.", she warned, eyes flashing. She ignored their pouts and followed Evie into the bathroom. Minutes later, both girls was dressed in their pajamas.

Mal adorned a dark purple tee with grungy black splats and black cotton pants with dragons in purple and neon green and matching green socks.

Evie wore a silk white tank with a red apple on it, her shorts matching in texture, colored royal blue with apples and golden crowns, and white socks and red slippers. Her hair was braided, held up with a golden hair tie.

Carlos covered his mouth from laughing  at Mal's little dragons. Jay bit his bottom lip, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Nice dragons, M."

"Shut up. They're cute PJs.", the sorceress hissed.

"Totes cute.", Evie agreed. "Besides, Jay, I know you have little snakes on your pants."

"Nope. I sleep in the nude."

"Ew! No! No!"

"He's just messing with you. When has Jay ever slept in the nude?", Carlos sassed, eyes rolling as he zipped Dude's hoodie on his furry body. "Never."

"I wouldn't say 'never'. I slept over at Chad's. In the nude."

"What?!"

Jay laughed again, climbing off his bed, grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom. He ignored the protesting from the girls, Carlos following in, but too ignored. 

When the boys were hidden by the closed bathroom door, Mal spoke up. "Think if we get them hyper enough they'll spill the details?"

"Maybe."

"I think that's an unwise decision, but I too am intrigued.", Dude spoke up from the bed.

"Good boy. But, E, they spill the details on Ben and Chad, you got to on Doug."

"Mal!"

"It's official. I will never get de Vil fashion."

Evie and Mal watched as their friends walk out, Carlos hitting Jay's bare arm.

"Shut it."

The younger boy wore a red hoodie, white and black crossbones on the front, Dalmatian printed spots on his shorts, and black socks. Jay wore a black tank and golden yellow pants with red and black snakes. He went barefoot and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Your choice is no better."

"Evie made these.", Jay pouted.

"You all gave me your ideas and I just made them.", the blue haired girl defended. "Now let's get settled down, eat some snacks and make this the best damn sleepover ever."

"Agreed. And Jay, don't eat all the gummy bears." 

"Don't judge my weakness!"

* * *

By 1:09 am, the Core Four were still up, no trace of sleep in their bodies. Maybe because of the numerous sugary and caffeinated snacks they consumed. This would include sodas, chocolate covered fruit, marshmallows, and even coffee favored ice cream. 

Right now, they were watching episodes of Jordan's cooking show. Jay wiggled his nose in slight mocking fashion. "Why the southern belle accent again?"

"I don't even know.", Mal said, popping a marshmallow in her mouth. She shivered as another small tinge of energy surged through her. "Anybody else feeling the adrenaline?"

"If by that you mean the feeling of being able to stay awake, then yes. I want to break something.", Carlos admitted, eyes wide, his mouth smeared with chocolate. 

"But at the same time, I feel like crashing down.", Evie voiced, settling on a pile of pillows. "Restoring all that energy I consumed and using it all tomorrow." 

"Great idea.", Mal smirked, following her best friend's approach, staking claim on Carlos' bed. The youngest frowned.

"Hey, that's my bed."

"Sleep with Jay."

"He kicks!"

"I do not!", Jay gasped in disbelief. "I do not!"

"Ya do, Jay." 

"I don't! At least, I don't continually fall off the bed every time Dude jumps on my face!"

"Fight me!"

"Boys, boys! Maybe, we should all just... relax and go to sleep.", Evie suggested, playing peacemaker.

Carlos and Jay spared her a quick look before settling down. Mal suddenly picked up a pillow and tossed it at Jay's face. The action had threw him off guard, knocking him off balance a bit. When the pillow slid from his face, he glared at Mal.

"What was that for?"

"Just because.", the sorceress simply stated before doing the same to Evie.

She gasped, a smile growing on her face when she realized what Mal was getting at.

"Oh. I see what you're up to, M. And I'm warning you that you won't win."

"Try it."

"Okay."

Before Evie could attack back, Carlos had grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Mal's face, causing the girl to tumble a little with a small gasp.

"She said 'try it'."

"It's so on!"

Within seconds, laughter and the thumping of cotton and feathery softness could be heard.

* * *

"Honestly, I have no idea why I'm enjoying this right now."

Pillows were scattered around the room after the thirty-minute long pillow fight. During that time, Dude had hid under the bed and didn't come out until two minutes from now to cuddle in Carlos' lap.

Evie hummed, threading her fingers through long, dark brown hair.

"Because you just are. And it's relaxing. You should let me braid your hair more often."

Sitting on the floor, in front of her, Jay shrugged, moving his feet from side to side as he eyed the gold-yellow color on his toes.

"It is. But was painting my toes necessary?"

"Yes. You have cute feet.", Evie defended, crossing Jay's hair by the sections she separated it in. "And that's a cute color."

"It is a cute color.", Mal agreed, yawning. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearing two. "Yikes. I hate to say this, but we do have classes in a couple of hours. We should be getting to sleep."

"Even with the facial masks on?", Carlos questioned. He already had his eyes closed, cuddled in the bed and dozing off. His freckled face was adorning a grayish black substance, a black charcoal mask.

Jay, Mal and Evie's faces was covered in the same thing.

"No. In two minutes we got to get them off. Then we can go to sleep.", Evie advised, moving her hands away from the now braided hair. "Done."

"Thanks, E.", Jay smiled, touching the braid and letting it fall between his shoulder blades.

"No problem."

"My face is supposed to feel some tingle, right?", Mal asked, getting to her feet.

"Yup. Means the mask is working. Which we should be getting off now."

Jay had to drag Carlos to the bathroom to rinse his face off.

* * *

The lights were off a few minutes later after cleaning their faces off and talking a bit more.

Evie and Mal to one bed and Jay and Carlos to the other.

Carlos was already dozing off, curled in his blanket with Dude after bidding his good night. Mal was following closely, eyes blinking slowly as sleep began to claim her. She had let out a soft sigh, scooting closer to Evie and accepting her arm around her. Jay had shifted on his side, yawning and nuzzling his pillow. He and Evie practically fell asleep at the same time, both giving smiles at each other before then.

Eventually, Mal let sleep claim her, too, feeling the sweet, blissful of dreaming.

* * *

 

He waited for an answer, not receiving one after five knocks. He checked their doorknob, finding that the door was unlock.

Peeking in, Ben softly called out with, "Hello?"

A light snore was his reply, drawing his attention. He could map out spare pillows on the floor, wrappings of snacks and such scattered around the table. He also spotted gold nail polish and a complete of cosmetic products that no doubt belong to Evie. He smiled when he finally saw who he was looking for on the beds.

Over the night, the VKs changed positions. Evie was still in the same, on her side, but clutching a pillow since Mal was sprawled out and halfway hanging off the bed. Carlos was sprawled out, too, his foot almost in Jay's face if the taller boy wasn't on his back, one leg off the bed. Dude was on the younger male's chest.

Ben shook his head, humored when he realized what possibly transpired last night.

He would hate to wake them right now because they all looked so peaceful and utterly adorable.

But there was still school.

Besides, he knew they would use more nights to do this over again.

Walking over to Mal first, he lightly shook her. "Mal. Mal."

"No. No school.", she muttered.

"Yes, school.", he countered, going over to Carlos and kissing his cheek. "Carlos, love, wake up."

Carlos opened his eyes, glaring at his boyfriend. He shook his head in defiance before rolling on his side. The king rolled his eyes and took to climbing in the bed with him, moving Jay a bit.

"Babe, wake up.", he tried again, Evie and Mal now moving out the other bed. Although, the sorceress was dragging her feet, grumbling.

"Ben, no."

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Two. But that's not stopping me from getting those muffins I like.", Jay suddenly yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He nudged Carlos. "Up."

The younger groaned, climbing out the bed. Dude jumped off and scattered to a vacant chair to fall back to sleep.

Mal stared at him, a blanket wrapped around her. She wished she could sleep in, but as she said the night (or earlier that morning) they had school. "Next time, we should go to bed earlier."


End file.
